To compare the response and explore potential reasons for differences in response to psychotropic medication in different ethnic groups. The factors hypothesized in determining response are: inherited differences in drug metabolizing liver enzyme systems, protein binding, and dietary influences. To evaluate subjects from African-American, Asian, Caucasian and Hispanic backgrounds with extensive physical and laboratory examinatins. The investigatin will be composed of two parts: pharmacogenetics & protein binding and dietary influences.